


starry eyed boy from the sky

by athylia



Series: Rune Factory 4 AU [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rune Factory 4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athylia/pseuds/athylia
Summary: Prince Namjoon of Selphia has always struggled with balancing his work as a Rune translator and archivist and being the prince of Selphia. So when a young man with bright eyes and with no memories of himself or a place to live in falls out of the sky, the gears in his mind starts turning. This man looks like royalty and holds himself like a royalty.This is his answer.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: Rune Factory 4 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	starry eyed boy from the sky

Namjoon has never really felt prince-like. He is a prince. His father is the king. So technically he is a prince. One of the many princes in the kingdom actually. But he has always loved working as a rune translator more. He loves to read and translate the ancient runic language into their current language. He loves checking out artifacts and learning about history. One of his favorite areas in his work is translating the music of the old language. He wishes he could find a way to listen to music from ancient Selphia but unfortunately, technology like that hasn’t been created yet.

While many people would point out he’s a workaholic, he would say he’s just passionate about his work. He’s a prince but he feels more love for this work as compared to his princely duties. He knows how to be a prince. He was trained to be a prince and he might even say he’s good at his duties. But he would rather focus more on rune translating. 

One thing his late mother taught him is to balance his love and his work. It gets really difficult knowing that he’s this country’s prince and the ruler of this town. Sometimes his rune work has to get set aside to prioritize his country. If he can only clone himself so he can do both rune work and his prince duties, he would.

So when a young man with bright eyes and with no memories of himself or a place to live in falls out of the sky, the gears in his mind starts turning. This man looks like royalty and holds himself like a royalty. This is his answer.

“What did you say your name was?” He asks slowly.

The man cocks his head to the side cutely. “I think...I think it was Jungkook?”

“Well then Jungkook, it’s nice to meet you,” he smiles widely at him. “Are you sure you’re not a royal or something though?”

“I’m not sure? Are  _ you _ sure I look like a royal though?”

“You have the air of it. It’s the way you stand and hold yourself. I think that even though you forgot your memories, your body is still accustomed to moving like how you always do. You do look very princely.”

Jungkook turns red at his words. “P-Prince Namjoon…”

“Namjoon is just fine, please call me that instead. Speaking of...I found an answer to your living predicaments,” he looks at him with a smile. “You can be the prince instead.”

Jungkook, Sejin, and Lady Ventuswill look at him in shock. He blinks at their shocked faces. He supposes it’s shocking enough that he’s willing to give up being a prince to a random stranger who just fell out of the sky. But he trusts his instincts this time. He doesn’t always feel good or confident about his instincts but there is something about Jungkook that feels special.

“Prince Namjoon, are you sure about this?” Ah, so Lady Ventuswill feel the same as him since she’s not opposing him immediately.

“Very much so,” he replies seriously. “I think I would like to focus on Rune translations more Lady Ventuswill. I have a gut feeling that we will be needing it soon. Hopefully, I can make a breakthrough with this one.”

“I know I’m just a butler here but Prince Namjoon,” Sejin asks. “Are you sure of this? Do you really think Jungkook here can replace you as prince of Selphia?”

Namjoon hums. He understands their worries. This afterall is a very big decision to make. “I won’t be fully gone. I’ll still be here and Jungkook can visit me or I can visit him if he needs help. I just think that he’s special. There must be a reason he fell out of the sky and directly into the castle.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he sputters loudly. “W-Wait! Wait! Are you really serious about this? Me? A prince? Or me being special? Because I think I’m just,” he waves his hands around. “I’m just this.”

“Young man, you fell out of the sky and survived the fall. You are very much not just an ordinary human. I am a god. One of the Native Dragons of this land. We are gods indeed. But if it’s something we hold onto dearly, it’s fate. And I believe it is fate who brought you here. Speaking of, Prince Namjoon, Sejin, do you mind leaving us two alone?” Ventuswill turns to them. “I have matters to speak with the young man here.”

“Before I leave…” He approaches Jungkook and then motions for his shoulder. “Do you mind if I uh...if I touch you?”

Jungkook reddens at this question. Ah, he can be quite cute too, he thinks. “O-Okay Prince Namjoon.”

“Will you accept my request?” He asks with a serious face. “I’m not kidding or anything Jungkook. I really do think you will be a fine prince to lead Selphia. I was trained to be a ruler. And I like to think I still am a leader in some ways. But you? I think you’re special. I think you’re what Selphia needs. So will you do it Jungkook? Will you become the prince?”

Jungkook’s brows furrow. A few seconds pass in silence before he looks back up at Namjoon with fiery eyes and nods. “I will Prince Namjoon. If Prince Namjoon, Lady Ventuswill, and Sir Sejin trusts and believes in me that much, then I believe I can too.”

“Don’t call me Prince Namjoon now then. Just call me Namjoon,” he says with a dimpled smile before waving goodbye. “Sir Sejin and I will be taking our leave now so you two can talk.”

Outside, Sejin touches Namjoon’s shoulder with a worried look on his face. “This is a big decision you made Prince Namjoon. But you’ve already made your decision. I know you’re sure of this too. So as someone who has seen you grow since a kid, all I’m asking is this. Are you happy with this decision?”

Namjoon can understand his worries and where he’s coming from. Entrusting running Selphia onto a young man with an amnesia is definitely one of the top questionable decisions he has made in his life. But despite Namjoon’s image of being calculating and logical, he has always been rash and impulsive too. His mother taught him to follow his heart. And despite all his blunders, this decision of his has never failed him before. 

When he first saw Jungkook, something in his heart told him that he belongs here. Maybe it’s the way he dresses or how he stands that exudes his royalty aura. He’s not entirely sure. Unlike with other things, he doesn’t have all the facts here to make a solid conclusion. He has his instincts to trust. It also helps that Lady Ventuswill seems to agree with him.

“You know I’m not always sure of my decisions Sir Sejin,” he says. “Sometimes I drive myself into anxiety thinking about the what-ifs and what could have beens with my decisions. I know how to hide them well because it’s what I’m supposed to do as a prince. I have to be confident. But I haven’t been this confident and happy with a decision in a long time. I’m sure of this. This is what I want. Please trust me.”

Sejin smiles at him and pats his back. “You always did say you never really felt like a prince. Even though we all know you’re the best prince among your brothers.”

“Oh please,” he laughs bashfully. He knows of his image as the stellar and intelligent prince who makes some of the best deals their kingdom has ever experienced or seen. “I’m not all that. I like to think I’m better at Rune translations.”

“Have some more trust in yourself Namjoon. Your father after all entrusted you the kingdom which Lady Ventuswill presides over. That’s a big responsibility and he obviously trusts you a lot.”

He thinks back on the snide remarks his half-siblings sometimes make and the glares he receives from them. It’s true that there is jealousy on their part. Lady Ventuswill is not just a Native Dragon. She is also a figurehead in the kingdom. It is rare that a Native Dragon is able to speak to humans and even befriend them. So for his father to station him in the town where she is, it certainly drove the already big distance between him and his half-siblings even bigger.

But it doesn’t matter. He has Selphia with him. He has Sir Sejin. He has his Rune work. He’s happy with just having this quaint little town being the only thing close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been loving this game Rune Factory 4 and how flexible the lore is. I kinda wanna explore it here. This is just a start btw. I'm *hoping* I can continue to be motivated to write this series. Though expect that it won't just be BTS in the series since I'm also planning for a wangxian AU of this hehe.


End file.
